Once Upon A Chipmunk: A Mermunk Tail
by chipmunk3xfan
Summary: The munk teens get assigned to save the merpeople of Bubbletopia, but with only two boys and two girls going, it looks liike the love group will be broken forever! Part 3 of story #7! Gay Content! :D
1. Another Assignment

The munk teens were lying on the grass in the park, looking at the clouds. Each of the eight was thinking about their adventure in the faerie

world, and how great it would be to get another assignment like that one. Although the munk teens had done above and beyond exceptional

on their last assignment, they hadn't gotten a call from any of the Wizards teens about an assignment since. Still, sometimes it was nice just to

relax and remember the fun of their previous assignment. Although, apart from the fact that they still had their faerie wings to occasionally

wear, the whole thing felt like a dream to each of the eight. Finally, Jewl rolled onto his side and said, "Hey guys? Hasn't it been a while since

we've gotten an assignment?" Jeanette rolled over onto her side and replied, "Well, I suppose, but when they need us they need us. It's not like

this is some fun game or something, it's really helping people in distress." Jewl nodded and Alvin said, "It's still a lot of fun though." Jeanette

nodded and said, "Well, I won't argue with that." Brittany rolled over onto her side and said, "Don't you guys think that our hotel in

Faerieopolis was even nicer than our beach hut in Hawaii?" Bell rolled over onto her sied and replied, "Yeah. I never thought it got nicer than

that, but what's better than a huge closet that not only has room for clothes, but also for flying?" Theodore rolled over onto his side and said,

"Not to mention the food! My mouth starts watering when I even think about the delicious flying fruits." Eleanor rolled over onto her side and

said, "I agree. Oh, and when the waiter missed the deadline by almost two whole seconds? That made the food taste even better!" Everyone

laughed at that memory. Simon rolled over onto his side and said, "But the best memory of all, was when we finally completed our assignment,

and everyone was happy again." The munk teens all agreed on that. They all rolled back onto their backs to stare at the clouds some more,

when Jeanette's phone vibrated. She lazily looked at the next message, and then shot up. "It's from Jennifer! She says that there's an important

assignment, and the Wizards teens are out on another assignment! She wants us to meet her at the Wizards studio immediately!" The munk

teens all raced over to the Wizards studio. Jennifer Stone was there waiting for them, wearing her watermelon dress. It almost looked like it

was actually made out of a watermelon! "Heyy Jennifer, LOVE the dress!" Brittany said. "Thanks, it's one of my favorites!" Jennifer replied, and

Jennifer and Brittany started talking about Jennifer's fashion style. Simon tapped his foot impatiently and said, "Hey, I hate to break up the

party, but you said there was an important assignment?"Jennifer slapped her forehead and said, "Oh yeah, I totally forgot! I just got a distress

call from Bubbletopia." "Bubbletopia?" Simon and Jeanette asked in shock, while the others looked dumbfounded. "Bubbletopia is the world's

largest merpeople city, but it's so exclusive, so no one even believes it's real." Simon explained. "That's right. It's so far under the water, that

there's no way for any type of communication, no one could possibly get there without being a merperson, and there's no way to communicate

with the other worlds once you're there. It takes hundreds of years to get there if you are a merperson, and if you're born there, you'll never

see any other worlds. Communication with any other worlds is impossible!" Jeanette said. "Yes, but they've been storing up magic ever since

Bubbletopia was built, in case of an emergency. Well, they had just enough magic to send a distress call here. Bubbletopia is being attacked by

killer sharks, and if something isn't done soon, merpeople will become extinct." Jennifer explained. "We have just enough magic to transform

four of you into mermunks, and to transport you to Bubbletopia in a matter of twenty four hours." Jennifer added. "Wait, you said you have

enough to get us there, but then how do we get back?" Simon asked. Jennifer looked uncomfortable and said, "Well, that's the thing, you don't.

I've done endless research, and contacted every wizard I know, but there's no way to possibly get you back." "Well, that shouldn't be much of a

problem I suppose, I mean, us girls have always wanted to be mermunks!" Bell said. Jennifer stared at her lap and said, "I'm sorry, but due to

complications, we have to send two boys and two girls. I'm sorry, I've done above and beyond everything I could to figure out a way to send

just the girls, or just the boys, or find a way to bring you back, or send other wizards, but there's nothing I can do. There isn't anything anyone

can do, we can't even invent a new way to communicate." "Wait? You're saying two of us boys and two of us girls will have to be sent away

forever, no way of communication?" Alvin said. Jennifer looked up and said, "You don't have to do the assignment, but if you don't the

merpeople will become extinct. But if you do, you'll have to leave tomorrow." "Well then, we better figure out who's going, and soon."

Jeanette said, and the other munk teens nodded.


	2. Saying Goodbye

Everyone was at the Wizards studio, the munk teens, Dave, Claire, Miss Miller, Stu, Darla, The cast of So Random, Chad, the Wizards teens,

Jennifer, Mason, Justin, Butch, Mercedes, even Lawrence and Zelda were there to say goodbye to two of the chipmunks and two of the

chipettes forever. Jewl stepped forward and said, "Thank you all for coming here today to say goodbye. First of all, I think I ought to tell you

who's going. Bell and I will be going, because the chipmunks and chipettes survived once without us, they can do it again. Theodore and Eleanor

are going too, because they are very good at helping. Alvin and Brittany are the leaders of the two bands, so they are staying behind. Simon and

Jeanette are staying behind because they will know how to make the bands still work with two people, plus they can keep Alvin and Brittany

down to earth." Everyone laughed at that. Bell walked up beside Jewl and said, "I know maybe not all of you support the idea of us leaving this

world forever, but it really is for a good cause, and if we don't save the merpeople, they'll become extinct. We are the only ones who can save

them. Thank you for not stopping us, it's all that we ask of you. Thanks again for coming out." Everyone then got ready to say goodbye. Jewl

walked over to Butch and said, "Sorry we had to poison you that day, but it was just to protect our secret." Butch looked at him wide eyed and

said, "YOU poisioned me? And what secret?" Jewl blushed and said, "Never mind." Jewl then walked over to Mercedes and said, "I wish I could

have been a part of your fashion show in New York, I was looking forward to being in it this year." Mercedes smiled and said, "I will make a

whole line of clothes in your honor, ok?" Jewl smiled and thanked Mercedes. Jewl then walked over to Mason and said, "Sorry we had to

capture you that day." Mason smiled and said, "No, I should be thanking you. Now Justin and I are great friends because of you, and I'll never

forget that." Jewl then walked over to Justin and said, "Sorry I was jealous of you when I was a human, I know I never told you that, but I wish

we could have spent more time together." Justin smiled and said, "Thank you. You seem like a cool guy, I wish we could have hung out more

too. Thanks for clearing things up between me and Selena and Mason." "No problem." Jewl said. Jewl then walked over to Lawrence and Zelda

and said, "Thanks again for showing us such a good time while we were in Faerieopolis." Lawrence and Zelda smiled, and Lawrence said, "Not at

all, we should be the ones thanking you for saving us from the vampires." And Zelda said, "I know you'll do just as good of a job in Bubbletopia."

Jewl then walked over to Chad and the randoms and said, "It was really fun to star on your show, it was funny and fun. Sonny, I've always

admired you, Tawni, I know you'll make it even bigger some day, Nico…goodbye, Zora, I love how you're totally original, Chad and Grady, I'm

glad that I helped keep you're secret from Dakota and the public." The randoms all said thank you, and Chad said, "Thanks for helping Grady

and I keep our secret, we'll never forget you." Then Jewl walked over to Jennifer and the Wizards teens and said, "Dvaid, I love how you take

charge, but aren't bossy, Selena you're an amazing wizard and singer, Jake you're totally awesome, and Jennifer I love your style, and thanks for

helping us with this assignment." The Wizards teens thanked him and Selena said, "Thanks for sticking with being wizards, even though you

don't have to." Jewl then walked over to Darla and said, "Thanks for always being there for us, and keeping our secret a secret." Darla smiled

and said, "I'm sure gonna miss you four coming into my cafe." Jewl then walked over to Stu and said, "Thanks for being our manager, and taking

us to Hawaii, it was really fun. You were really fun." Stu smiled and said, "Making the band as good without you and Theo is going to be the

hardest thing I've ever had to do, I don't think I'll ever accomplish it." Jewl then walked over to Miss Miller and said, "Thanks for taking care of

us whenever Dave and Claire couldn't, and be sure to take good care of Brittany and Jeanette for us." "EH?" Miss Miller yelled, and Jewl half

laughed. Jewl then walked over to Dave and said, "You're the best dad I've ever had." Dave gave him a huge hug, as he wiped away a tear and

said, "I never thought I could handle four sons, especially when there was another one like Alvin, but I didn't just handle it, I love you too." Jewl

then walked over to Claire and said, "Thanks for being like one of the kids, you're the best mom I've ever had, and I'll NEVER forget you." Claire

gave Jewl a huge hug and said, "Don't forget, I'm your adopted mother. But she's not." Jewl looked towards the door, and there was Vinny, the

chipmunks biological mother. She had quit the hippie band after their father had died during one of their protests, and had moved into the

woods to take care of everyone in the forest. The chipmunks had gone to visit her once, and Vinny had come to visit them too, but she had

never gotten to meet Jewl again. Jewl ran over to Vinny, who held her arms out wide. She hugged him for a long time, crying. "I never thought I

would see you again Jewl. I've been saving up to come see you ever since I found out that they found you, but I didn't have enough until now. It

looks like I got here just in time." Jewl cried as he clung onto his real mother for the first time in fifteen years. And as he clung onto her, he

could smell their old home on her, and he immediately remembered everything, how she would tuck them in every night after a story and a

lullaby, and how she would always have to put on her glasses to see the color of his eyes to see if it was him or Simon. He remembered the day

he was taken away, and how much he missed her, and then how his memory of all of that was erased when he was turned human. "I wish we

could have spent more time together." Jewl said, still crying into Vinny's apron. Vinny stroked his heads and said, "Well now, save some tears

for your brothers and chipmunk friends, at least we got to see each other again." Jewl sadly pulled away from Vinny, and walked over to

Jeanette. "Thanks for not getting TOO frustrated with us. And thanks for always keeping my feet on the ground." Jeanette smiled and said, "You

take care of my sisters now, you hear?" Jewl nodded, and hugged Jeanette. Jewl walked over to Brittany, and said, "I had so much fan tanning

with you in Hawaii, and shopping, and being our diva selves." Brittany smiled and said, "Don't ever lose your divaness, shine on. Take good care

of my sisters for me." Jewl hugged Brittany, and walked over to Simon. How could he say goodbye to his twin lover/brother? He opened his

mouth to say something to Simon, but nothing came out. He grabbed onto Simon, pulling him into a suffocating hug. Simon hugged him back,

and Claire took their glasses for them so they could cry freely. They didn't let go for a long time. "Oh Si, I'll miss you SO much!" Jewl said in

between sobs. "I'll miss YOU so much Jewl" Simon said in between sobs. "Thank you for taking care of me when I was sick and couldn't go to

Mercedes Munks Fashion week, and for being such a great boyfriend." Jewl said. "Thank you for always being there for me." Simon said. They

cried some more and hugged tighter. Everyone else thought they would literally suffocate! How could Jewl do this? I mean, it seemed like such

a good idea until he had to say goodbye to Simon. After they couldn't cry anymore, Jewl whispered to Simon, "One last kiss Si, you can use the

forgetting spell on everyone afterwards." Simon nodded, and pulled Jewl into a deep, long, loving, passionate kiss. They kissed until they

thought they would faint from lack of air. Jewl didn't care though, at least he'd be fainting with Simon's lips against his. After about half an hour

of crying, hugging, and kissing, Jewl finally said his last goodbye to Simon, and walked over to Alvin, where the whole thing started over again.

How could Jewl leave his sexy brother who had so much in common with him? Again, all Jewl could do was hug Alvin tightly. Alvin and Jewl

cried for a long time. "I'm gonna miss you sexy." Alvin said in between sobs. "Oh baby, I'll miss you too." Jewl said in between sobs. "Thank you

for helping me overcome my stage fright when I did my first solo." Jewl said. "Thank you for all of the fun times we've had doing everything

together." Alvin said. They cried and hugged harder. Then once they couldn't cry anymore, they kissed. They kissed long, lovingly, passionately,

as if there was no tomorrow, which for them, there pretty much wasn't. Once they almost fainted from lack of air, Jewl finally said his last

goodbye to Alvin. Jewl took his glasses back from Claire, and he, Bell, Theodore, and Eleanor walked toward the portal that would speed up

their journey to Bubbletopia. Jewl looked back once more at al of his friends that he would have to leave behind forever. "WAIT!" Alvin called,

and he and Simon ran over to Jewl and Theodore. "So you'll always feel like you're with us." Simon said, handing them a picture of Alvin and

Simon kissing. Jewl and Theodore smiled at the picture, and then looked up at Alvin and Simon. The four boys pulled each other into a huge

group hug, and started crying again. "The love group will be broken forever!" Alvin said. "Our sessions will never be as hot as they used to be."

Simon said. "I'll miss you all so much!" Theodore said. "It's like turning into a human all over again!" Jewl said. "I LOVE YOU!" the four boys all

blurted out at once. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" The four boys all said in unison, and they normally would have

laughed, but it just made them cry harder, thinking of all of the times they had said that, and how they would never say it together again. The

four boys continued to sob uncontrollably, for over an hour, until they felt they used up all their tears for the rest of their lives. Then they finally

parted, and Selena said, "Dripulous Merflipulous" waving her wand and pointing it at Jewl, Bell, Theodore, and Eleanor. They instantly turned

into mermunks, and jumped into the portal. As they swam, they began to sing.

"Comparisons are easily done, Once you've had a taste of perfection, Like an apple hanging from a tree, I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed, You said move on, where do I go?

I guess second best is all I will know, 'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you) Thinking of you, what you would do, If you were the one who was spending the night,

(Spending the night, spending the night) Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes, You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter, Like a hard candy with a surprise center, How do I get better

once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test, He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh! (Taste your mouth) He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself,

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you)Thinking of you, what you would do, If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the

night) Oh, I wish that I was looking into, You're the best, and yes, I do regret, How I could let, myself, let you go, Now, now the lesson's learned, I touched it I was burned, Oh I, think you, should know!

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you (Thinking of you, thinking of you) Thinking of you, what you would do, If you were the one who was spending the night (Spending the night, spending the

night) Oh I wish that I, was looking into your, your eyes, Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes, Oh, won't you walk through? And bust in the door and take me away? Oh, no more mistakes,

'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay."


	3. Closing The Jaws

The mermunk teens stopped swimming for the night. They slept on the sand, using seaweed and blankets, and open clams as pillows. Theodore

swam over to Jewl happily, who pretended he hadn't been crying. Although Jewl was heartbroken about leaving everyone for good, especially

Alvin and Simon, he tried not to show it for Theodore's sake. "Jewl, Jewl, Jewl! I figured out a way for Alvin and Simon to be with us again!"

Theodore said, and took the photo of Alvin and Simon out of his satchel. "Frames of figures, step out of your pictures!" Theodore said, waving

his tail near the picture. That was the new way for them to use their magic, instead of with wands. Theodore eagerly looked around, expecting

to see Alvin and Simon, but nothing happened. Theodore looked at the picture, and to his dismay, the picture was blurred from the water, and

was ruined, which was why the spell didn't work. Theodore started crying, and Jewl pulled Theodore into a hug. Theodore laid his head on

Jewl's bare chest, and Jewl played with Theodore's hair. "Theo, I know you miss Alvin and Simon terribly, I do too. But let's face the fact that

we aren't going to see them again." Jewl said, his voice quivering. Theodore cried harder, and Jewl said, "We have to be strong for the people of

Bubbletopia. And hey, on the bright side, we DID want an assignment, we always wanted to be mermunks, and we still have each other and Bell

and Eleanor." Theodore sniffled and said, "I'll be strong, but since it just happened today, and we won't arrive in Bubbletopia until tomorrow,

can we wait until then to be strong?" Jewl nodded, and he and Theodore cried themselves to sleep, each dreaming of Alvin and Simon. In the

morning, Jewl and Theodore were dismayed to have to wake up, but they remembered how they said they'd be strong. So they held hands, and

they continued the journey to Bubbletopia with Bell and Eleanor. When they got there, they were greeted by the Mayor and his wife.

"Greetings young mermunks! We are so honored that you decided to give up your old lives to come save us." The mayor said. "How did you

know that?" Bell asked. The mayor chuckled and said, "My dear, do not forget, this is Bubbletopia, and no wizards could get here without doing

so." Eleanor frowned and said, "Jeanette would have known that." Her voice broke, and she hid her face on Bell's stomach. Bell rubbed her

head and said, "None of us are quite over it yet, but we will do our best to focus and save your people from the killer sharks." "Why thank you

dears. You must all be terrible exhausted from your goodbyes and trip. I'm Coral by the way, and this is my husband Reef. We'll show you to

your new homes." Coral led Bell and Eleanor to their new home, while Reef led Jewl and Theodore to theirs. Once they arrived at their new

house, Jewl and Theodore unpacked. "Well, I won't have to worry about putting any of my clothes away, since I don't have to cover my tail, and

no one wears shirts." Theodore said. "Alvin would have missed all of his clothes, but he would have loved always seeing us shirtless." Jewl said,

slightly smiling. "How on earth are we going to save these people anyways? There's no point in chaining them, and they already can't talk, and

they aren't purposely doing anything bad, they're only animals." Theodore said. He sighed and then added, "Simon would know what to do."

Jewl swam over to Theodore and gave him a hug and said, "Look, I know we both miss Alvin and Simon way past the point of heartbreak, but

we can figure this out." Theodore nodded and said, "On the bright side, this place is like one big garden, just think of all of the tasty dishes I can

make!" Jewl grinned and said, "There you go, that's the way to be positive!" Theodore hugged Jewl and added, "You know, getting to always

see you shirtless is a plus too." Jewl grinned and said, "Thank you, same to you." Jewl and Theodore fingered each other's chests and stomachs,

and then Jewl grinned mischievously and said, "I wonder how merpeople have sex?" Theodore grinned and said, "Let's find out." The boys

searched all over each other's bodies, but couldn't find anything that might be their new cum machines. "Oh well, I guess we'll eventually figure

it out." Theodore said, trying to stay positive. "Hey Theo, wanna stop by Bell and Ele's? That might make us feel better, and we can discuss our

plan." Jewl said, and Theodore nodded. Jewl and Theodore swam to the girls house, since the mayor gave them a map with labeled places.

Eleanor opened the door, and smiled with delight. ""Heyy guys, come on in! Bell's upstairs putting all of her different bathing suit tops away."

Eleanor rolled her eyes when she said this. "Typical Bell" Jewl and Theodore said rolling their eyes. "Jinx! Double Jinx!Q Triple Jinx! Quadruple

Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" Jewl and Theodore said. "GUYS!" Eleanor yelled. "What?" Jewl and Theodore said. "Come on upstairs. Bell will be happy to

see you guys." Eleanor said. They all went upstairs. "Bell, Jewl and Theo are here." Eleanor announced. Bell looked up from her suitcase. "Oh

hey guys! Jewl, I'm SO happy you're here, Ele's no help. Which bathing suit top looks better, the seashells, or the starfish?" Jewl's face

brightened at the mention on fashion, and Theodore and Eleanor quickly snuck out. "Starfish totally, the seashells are so yesterday." Jewl said.

"You are SO totally right! I'm so glad you stopped by, I miss having Brittany around to help me out with my fashion." Bell said sighing. Jewl

nodded knowingly. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Theodore and Eleanor were eating starfruit. "I don't know how you can live with her!" Theodore

joked. "Yeah, I miss Jeanette being around to give me someone sane to talk to." Eleanor half joked, then sighed. Theodore nodded knowingly.

Jewl and Bell walked downstairs. "Hey guys, we should really get started on coming up with our plan to save the mermunks." Eleanor said, and

the others nodded. "I miss Simon being around to help us come up with a perfect plan." Theodore said sighing. "I know, but we're smart

enough to come up with a good plan too right?" Bell said, and the others hesitated to answer. "Bell's right guys, we aren't THAT dumb!" Jewl

said, and they all laughed. "Well, I guess we'll go find a spell that should defeat them, and then find the best place to destroy all of the shark

slaves. Once they're gone, we can focus on finding the leader's weakness." Jewl said, and the others agreed. "Simon would be proud of that

plan." Theodore said, and Jewl beamed. That night, Bell and Theodore swam to the top of city hall, while Jewl and Eleanor stayed behind to do

some research on the shark leader. Once they were at the top of city hall, Theodore said, "Look at how many there are Bell!" Bell nodded and

said, "Its' going to take all of our magic, but I think we can do it." Theodore nodded, and he and Bell both yelled, "IN THIN AIR, SEND THIS

CHAIR!" while waving their tails in the sharks' direction. All of the sharks instantly disappeared. "Well, that was easy." Bell said sarcastically,

after she and Theodore had regained their breath. "Tell me about it, that was exhausting! I didn't think I'd last long enough for us to get them

all!" Theodore exclaimed. Bell smiled at Theodore and said, "We make a pretty god team, huh bud?" Theodore smiled and said, "Yeah we do

bud!" They both laughed, and swam back to Jewl and Theodore's house, to see if Jewl and Eleanor had discovered anything. "Hey guys, did you

get rid of all of the slave sharks?" Eleanor asked. "Yeah, but just barely, I'm still exhausted!" Bell said, and Theodore nodded. "Well Eleanor and

I had a successful night too. We discovered that the leader shark is actually the great-great-great grandson of the one and only Jaws shark!" Bell

and Theodore's eyes went wide. "So how do we get rid of him?" Bell asked. "Yeah, according to Alvin, those sharks are impossible to kill."

Theodore said, shuddering. Eleanor snapped her fingers. "I've got it! But I'm going to need all three of you to help." The other mermunk teens

nodded, and Eleanor told them her plan. That night, Jewl and Eleanor swam over to the ancient shipwreck, where the shark leader lived. Bell

and Theodore had stayed behind, in case something went wrong. Jewl swam in front of the shipwreck opening, while Eleanor hid above. "YO

SHARK, YOU'LL NEVER EAT ME!" Jewl yelled, and blew raspberries by the opening. They could hear something swimming out of the shipwreck.

The biggest shark they had ever seen swam right towards Jewl! Jewl shivered, Jaws had always scared him, although he often watched it

anyways. As the shark chased Jewl, Eleanor yelled, "THIS SHARK IS NOW NOT, A CELERY STALK SHOULD FILL IT'S SLOT!" while waving her tail

and pointing it at the shark. The shark instantly turned into a stalk of celery. Jewl kept swimming, so Eleanor swam up behind him and tapped

him on the shoulder. "AHHHHHHHH!" Jewl yelled, swimming as fast as he could. "JEWL WAIT, IT'S JUST ME! WE GOT THE SHARK!"

Eleanor yelled. Jewl turned around, blushed, and started to swim back towards Eleanor. "I knew that, I was just being funny." Eleanor rolled her

eyes and said, "Sure you were." "Choppus My Vegetabalus" Jewl said, waving his tail and pointing it at the celery stalk. The celery stalk was

instantly chopped to bits. "This si just what mine and Theodore's soup has been missing!" Eleanor said happily. "I wonder what shark celery

tastes like?" Jewl joked, and they both laughed. "You know, even though you totally freaked out when I tapped you on the shoulder, you were

still very brave out there Jewl." Eleanor said. "Thanks. And you were very smart to come up with this plan." Jewl complimented. "Thanks."

Eleanor said. Eleanor and Jewl swam back to the girls' house, where Bell and Theodore were waiting for them. Theodore gave Jewl a suffocating

hug when he swam in. "Oh my gosh, I was SO worried about you, after losing Alvin and Simon, I didn't want to lose you too!" Theodore said.

Jewl hugged him back and said, "I'm better than ok Theo, look what we have." Eleanor showed Theodore the chopped celery, and Theodore's

eyes lit up. After they had finished Theodore and Eleanor's soup, the mermunk teens were visited by Reef and Coral. "We just heard that you

defeated all of the sharks." Coral said. "We are so thankful, we are throwing a ball in your honor tomorrow night." Reef said. Theodore and

Eleanor looked uncertain, after losing their siblings and defeating sharks, they didn't feel like doing much of anything for a while. But Jewl and

Bell clapped their hands and shrieked excitedly. "I've always wanted a ball thrown in my honor!" Jewl and Bell said in unison dreamily. They

snapped back to reality and said, "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" "GUYS!" Reff yelled. "What?" Jewl and Bell asked.

"Shall you be attending or not?" Reef asked. Jewl and Bell gave Theodore and Eleanor puppy faces. "Alright." Theodore said. "Why not?" Bell

said. Jewl and Bell went wild with excitement. "See you tomorrow night then." Coral said, and Reef and Coral left. "Come on Theodore, we have

to get home so I can get ready for tomorrow!" Jewl said excitedly. Theodore rolled his eyes as Jewl dragged him home.


	4. The Bubbletopia Ball Surprise

The next night, the mermunk teens left for the ball. "Oh, this is so exciting!" Jewl said. "How many people do you think will be there?" Bell

asked, combing her hair with her silver fork for the zillionth time. "Why is Bell combing her hair with a fork?" Theodore whispered to Eleanor.

"It's her dinglehopper. She saw it in The Little Mermaid." Eleanor whispered back, and they both giggled. Their limo finally pulled up to city hall.

There were millions of merpeople lined up outside of city hall, and they cheered as the saw the mermunks' limo pull up. Jewl and Bell clapped

excitedly, and Theodore and Eleanor smiled. As the four mermunk teens climbed out, they posed one by one, swimming towards the door and

waving at the audience. Reef and Coral greeted them, and everyone went inside to talk to the mermunk teens. All of the mermaids crowded

around Jewl and Theodore, and all of the mermen crowded around Bell and Eleanor. Theodore blushed, explaining to the mermaids that he was

already taken, Eleanor blushed as the mermen talked about her, Jewl loved teasing the mermaids over how much they wanted him but couldn't

have him, and Bell soaked up every second of having the mermen swarm all around her. As the ball went on, everyone had a great time talking,

and dancing and laughing. Only Jewl noticed Theodore quietly swim outside. Jewl followed him, and found him sitting on a bench by the statue

of Gil, Bubbletopia's first ever mayor. Jewl sat down on the bench next to Theodore. "Hey Theo, are you ok?" Jewl asked. Theodore sighed and

looked up at the surface of the ocean. "I don't know. This is a fun ball, and I like being fussed over like this actually, but…" Theodore trailed off

sadly. "This reminds you of Dave and Claire's wedding reception doesn't it?" Jewl asked. Theodore turned to him startled and said, "Yes, how

did you know?" Jewl smiled and said, "Because that's what it reminds me of too." Theodore looked back at the surface and said, "Look! I can

see the moon! The water must be very clear tonight, we're so far under the water, I didn't think I'd ever see it again." Jewl looked at the surface

too, and could see the full moon. "Wow, brings back a lot of memories from all of our assignments huh?" Jewl asked, and Theodore nodded.

Theodore brightened and said, "Just think, Alvin and Simon could be looking at the moon right now too! It's almost like being with them in a

way, because we are looking at the same thing at the same time. Jewl smiled and said, "That does make me feel better too. I can't believe it's

been only two weeks since we left them, it feels like two decades." Theodore lost his smile and said, "I know. I miss them so bad." Theodore

sniffled, and Jewl wrapped his arm around Theodore's shoulder. Theodore laid his head on Jewl's chest, and Jewl rubbed Theodore's head

affectionately. After a little while, Coral came outside looking for Jewl and Theodore. She stopped when she saw them sitting on the bench. "Oh

I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" she asked. Jewl looked over at her and said, "no, we were just taking a break. It has been exactly two

weeks since we left our brothers, and we have never been away from them this long before. It hurts to know we have to go even longer too."

Coral gave them a sympathetic look, then said, "Well, I was just coming out here to let you know that your mermunk friends are going to be

singing the next song for us, I didn't know if you wanted to go dance to their song." Jewl looked down at Theodore, who nodded, and he said,

"We'll be right in." Coral nodded, and walked back inside. "Hey Theo, want to dance with me to this one? We can use the forgetting spell on the

others afterword." Theodore grinned and nodded, and he and Jewl kissed. When theyh pulled away, Jewl said, "Shall we?" Theodore smiled,

linked arms with Jewl, and said, "We shall." They walked inside, just as Bell and Eleanor were pulling out their mics. "Can you guys believe they

have access to our CDs all the way down here?" Bell said, excited of her fame. Eleanor smiled, and puit in the girls' Katy Perry cover CD. The

music started up, and Theodore and Jewl started to dance as Bell and Eleanor started to sing and dance.

Brittany started singing solo. "You think I'm pretty Without any makeup on, You think I'm funny, When I tell the punchline wrong, I know you

get me, So I let my walls come down down, Before you met me, I was alright but things, Were kinda heavy, You brought me to life, Now every

February, You'll be my Valentine, Valentine, Let's go all the way tonight, No regrets just love, We can dance until we die, You and I will be young

forever," Bell and Eleanor started singing together. "You make me, feel Like I'm livin' a, Teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep,

Let's run away and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back, My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This

is real, So take a chance and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back," Eleanor started singing solo. " We drove to Cali, And got drunk on the

beach, Got a motel, and Built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, My missing puzzle piece, I'm complete, Let's go all the way tonight, No

regrets just love, We can dance until we die, You and I will be young forever," Bell and Eleanor started singing together again. "You make

me ,feel Like I'm livin' a, Teenage dream, The way you turn me, on I can't sleep, Let's run away and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back,

My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever

look back," Bell started singing solo again. "I'mma get your heart racing, In my skin tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, Let you put your

hands on me, In my skin tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, Yoooouuu," Bell and Eleanor started singing together again. "You make me,

feel Like I'm livin' a, Teenage dream, The way you turn me on, I can't sleep, Let's run away, and Don't ever look back, Don't ever look back, No,

My heart stops, When you look at me, Just one touch, Now baby I believe, This is real, So take a chance and, Don't ever look back, Don't ever

look back," Eleanor started singing solo again. "I'mma get your heart racing, In my skin tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, Let you put

your hands on me, In my skin tight jeans, Be your teenage dream tonight, (Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)"

Eleanor ended, and posed dramatically, as the audience clapped. Bell and Eleanor took a bow, and then the merpeople started to crowd around

Jewl and Theodore to ask questions about them dancing together. Before even one merperson could ask a question, Jewl and Theodore both

said, "Cerebellum Erasus!" And the merpeople started clapping for Bell and Eleanor again. Jewl, Theodore, and Eleanor sighed with relief, and

Bell was happy that the attention was redirected to her. Eleanor dragged Bell off of the stage, and Reef and Coral walked onto the stage to

make a speech. "Dearly beloved merpeople, today we are gathered at this ball to honor Bubbletopia's heroes, Jewl, Bell, Theodore, and

Eleanor!" Reef said. The merpeople clapped, and the mermunks waved. "Now we have a very special, magical treat for our heroes, that I think

will change their lives for the better. Kids, can you please come up her on stage with us?" Coral asked. The mermunks looked bewildered, but

swam up onto the stage. The audience clapped again, and Reef said, "It took all of our magic, but we were able to make this for you guys. Just

look at the screen behind us." The mermunks turned around, as a large screen appeared on the wall. The screen flickered on, and the

mermunks heard a familiar voice say "Hey, is this thing on?" The mermunk teens' eyes went wide. "SELENA?" The mermunks yelled. "Heyy

guys! We're SO excited that we could do this! And look who's here with me!" Selena said excitedly. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, and Jeanette popped

up in front of the screen. "OH MY GOSH!" All eight munk teens yelled excitedly. "Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" The

munk teens all said. "GUYS!" Selena, Reef and Coral all yelled. "What?" The munk teens asked. "We just wanted to tell you that it took all of

the magic in Bubbletopia, but they were just able to pull it off." Selena said. The munk teens' eyes got watery. "Thank you all, this means more

than we could ever say." Jewl said. "It's the least we could do to thank you for giving up everything and everyone you knmew and loved to save

us from extinction. But that's not all, we have bad news and good news." Reef said. "What's the bad news?" Bell asked, growing concerned.

"The bad news is, that this took up so much magic, that we won't be able to pull off any type of communication thing again for another two

hundred years, and this video is about to end." Coral said. The munk teens' faces dropped. "Selena, why don't you deliver the good news?"

Reef said, winking at her. Selena nodded and said, "We gathered up every single creature in existence with magic, and it took all of everyone's

magic, but we were just able to do it." "Do what?" Theodore asked. "We are just able to bring you guys home!" Selena said, and the munk

teens cheered, cried, clapped, hugged, and then fainted. When they came to, Selena said, "On one condition." The munk teens gave her their

full attention. "All eight of you will have to give up being wizards for life. You eight are the only ones in existence with magic now, but if you

guys quit, we can give each creature a little bit of your magic to create a type of magic regainer. What do you say?" Selena asked. "I say, we're

coming home!" The mermunk teens said in unison. " Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx! Quadruple Jinx! Infinity Jinx!" The mermunk teens all said,

and for the first time in two weeks, they could laugh again.


	5. Magic

Jewl, Bell, Theodore and Eleanor walked from the Wizards studio, to their houses, after thanking David, Selena, and Jake for the amazing

experience of being wizards. When they got to the fork in the road that separated their houses, the boys said goodbye to the girls, and ran up

to the front door of their house. It was amazing to actually see their house after two weeks, but what felt like longer than an eternity. They

opened the door, where Dave and Claire were in the kitchen drinking coffee. They didn't even know that Jewl and Theodore would be coming

home yet! The boys walked into the kitchen and Jewl said, "Remember us?" Dave and Claire each did a spit take with their coffee. "JEWL?

THEODORE? OH MY GOSH!" they yelled in unison, and ran over to them with open arms. They all hugged tightly for a little while, and then

Dave said, "How did you guys get back?" Claire looked at Dave sternly and said, "David, there is plenty of time for that later, let the boys say

hello to their brothers." Claire turned to Jewl and Theodore and said, "Alvin and Simon are upstairs." Jewl and Theodore thanked Claire, and ran

upstairs. They peeked back downstairs for a quick second, and saw Dave and Claire hugging and crying happily. The boys walked past

Theodore's open bedroom, Jewl's open bedroom, Simon's open bedroom, and then came to Alvin's closed bedroom door. Jewl and Theodore

grinned and each other, and then opened the door. "Knock knock." Theodore said, jokingly. Alvin and Simon shrieked excitedly, and ran to Jewl

and Theodore with open arms. All four boys had a huge group hug, and cried tears of joy and relief for a long time. They took turns kissing

passionately for a long time, and then stared at each other while still holding on tightly to each other. "Gosh it's good to be back with you guys."

Jewl said. "We are NEVER letting you guys go again, the love group will stay complete forever and ever now." Simon said. "No offense, but I'm

glad we're not wizards anymore, so nothing else can go wrong." Alvin said, and the others agreed. The four boys hugged, cried, and kissed

some more until dinner time. The next day, the boys and girls got together again for the first time. Everyone hugged, and then Jeanette told

them about her idea she had had. "So I was thinking, we agreed to stay wizards back then for selfish reasons, and we thought it was a good idea.

A lot of other people would have done the same. So I think we should do a special concert to not only honor the fact that you guys are back, but

also to make a sort of public service announcement about wishing for things that you think are good ideas, but really aren't." Jeanette

explained. All of the munk teens thought this was a great idea, so they immediately called Stu to schedule the concert. That Friday night, the

munk teens were getting ready for the grand finale of their concert. "Alright guys, you're on in five." Stu said. The munk teens nodded, and

Brittany said, "Before we go on, let's do a team cheer. Chipmunk Teen Power Forever on three. Ready? One…Two…Three…" The eight munk

teens all shouted "Chipmunk Teen Power Forever!" Then they went on the stage, as the fans went wild. "Heyy everyone, having fun?" Alvin

asked. The fans cheered. "What's that? I can't hear you!" Brittany yelled, and the fans exploded in cheers. "Alright, now we're just about ready

to sing you our final song." Simon said. "But first, we have something to say." Jeanette said. "First of all, we were gone because of a choice we

made a long time ago." Jewl said. "It sounded like a great idea and a lot of fun at the time." Bell said. "And although it was fun and even helped

people at times, it brought on a lot on unnecessary pain." Theodore said. "So if you get offered a wish to be granted, be sure that you really

think about the long term effects first. It may seem like fun at first, but you could be surprised what a bad idea it could be." Eleanor said. The

audience clapped, and the music started up. The munk teens started to dance and sing.

The munk teens started singing together. "Oh oh oh it's magic, you know, Never believe it's not so, It's magic, you know, Never believe it's not

so," Brittany started singing solo. "Missin out on sis bonding, dreamin bout always wanding," Jeanette started singing solo. "Leaning on my

pillow in the morning," Bell started singing solo. "A lazy day in bed, music in my head," Eleanor started singing solo. "Crazy music playing in the

morning light," The munk teens started singing together again. "Oh oh oh it's magic, you know, Never believe it's not so, It's magic, you know,

Never believe it's not so," Alvin started singing solo. "Another sunny day, and dreamin' far away," Simon started singing solo. "Dreaming on my

pillow in the morning," Jewl started singing solo. "missin out on bro bonding, dreamin bout always wanding," Theodore started singing solo.

"Leaning on my pillow in the morning light," The munk teens started singing solo again. "Oh oh oh it's magic, you know, Never believe it's not so,

It's magic, you know, Never believe it's not so, Oh oh oh it's magic, you know, Never believe it's not so, It's magic, you know, Never believe it's

not so, Never believe."


End file.
